OotP Drabbles
by MagickSennyo
Summary: These are drabbles based on lines from OotP that sounded dirty. THe bold ones are the lines from the book. This spans many rating, but over M. Also spans many pairings.


"Stop now Malfoy, and I won't have to get angry." Harry forced out between gritted teeth.

**"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter." said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure.**

Harry searched for exits, but found himself blocked on all sides. With a cry on panic he tried to move to the left, but realized that one of Malfoy's pawns could take him down. Harry sucked in a large breath and moved with shaking hands.

Malfoy struck immediately, taking his king. Harry watched in horror as it was shattered into a million pieces.

Lucius grinned evilly as he brushed the dust off of the board.

"Checkmate."

Snape cried out sharply as he was breeched, though it wasn't a cry of pain. His body arched violently, trying to take more of the hard cock behind him. But it wasn't moving, the body was still and Severus wanted to cry.

**He bit hard on his pillow, to stop himself from making any noise.** Begging was very undignified and got him no where. Lucius enjoyed his begging, and would only tease him more, just to hear it. His stifled cries were incriminating enough; Lucius' head could only get so big before it exploded.

Finally he began to move, long, smooth strokes that made Severus' arms and legs shake, threatening his position on all fours. Harshly, he bucked backwards, forcing Lucius to take him harder, faster, and deeper. Soon he forgot his dignity; let all thoughts of pride float away as he impaled himself on his lover. The pillow fell from his slack jaws and Lucius grinned.

Severus came with a hoarse cry, spattering the bed and himself. Lucius held on for a few more thrusts before following him, pressing him down into the bed. He did not roll off, he held Severus captive beneath him. He did not rise until he heard high heels in the hallway and the jangle of diamonds.

Narcissa was home.

**There was a groan of bedsprings, and Harry's mattress descended a few inches and George sat down near his feet.**

**"So, got there yet?" said George eagerly.**

"Just a bit more." Harry gasped out around the others twins cock.

"Then it's my turn?" George was grinning wildly.

"Of course it is." Fred moaned, pushing Harry's head closer to him.

Then Fred stiffened and groaned as he came in long ribbons down Harry's throat. He let Harry milk him until he was completely spent then pulled back. His twin eagerly positioned himself in front of Harry and waited while the boy caught his breath. Then Harry swallowed him whole.

"Am I next? Ginny asked timidly from the doorway and Harry waved her in.

**He was on all fours again on Snape's office floor**. It was becoming pretty natural for him. He'd get out of his last class, come to the dungeons, strip and position himself on the floor to await his master. When Snape finally comes in, he immediately begins to punish him, because face it, teenage boys always have something to be punished for. But he loves it; he loves being told that he's a bad boy and that he deserves a spanking.

Whips, chains, clamps, hot wax, nothing is off limits. He lets Snape beat him, torture him, and take him, anything he wished. And when it was over, Snape would stand and straighten his robes, nod once and say his name before leaving.

"Neville." He nodded curtly and left the room.

He loved his master, he really did.

**She pressed hard at the top of his head.**

**"Doesn't it ever lie flat?" She said desperately.**

**Harry shook his head** mutely. She continued to card her fingers through his unruly locks, the look on her face thoughtful.

"Oh well," she murmured "it's more to hang on to."

The hand in his hair fisted and pressed until he found himself on his knees under her skirt; her hand steering him to just where she wanted him.

**Snape's office door banged open and Draco Malfoy sped in.**

"**Professor Snape, Sir --oh—sorry…"**

**Malfoy was looking at Snape and Harry in some surprise.** As he should be, considering Snape had a hand down Harry's pants and the other cupping the back of his neck. Harry's face was flushed with pleasure and his emerald eyes glassy; but he still had enough presence of mind to speak.

"Malfoy…" He looked at the boy appraisingly.

"Care to join us?"

Malfoy's eyes widened and his trousers tightened. He forgot what it was that the Professor needed to know. He was sure that whatever it was, it wasn't as important as this.

**Snape eyes Harry, tracing his lips with one long, thin finger as he did so.** His lips still tingled from where the boy had kissed him hours ago. He'd not been able to stop touching them since. He wondered briefly if Potter was having the same problem.

Suddenly Potters eyes were on him and he jerked his hand from his mouth and glared. Potter only grinned shyly and brought his hands to his lips, mimicking his earlier actions.

Snape flushed a light pink color and cursed inwardly. Damn, he hated being caught.

**Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table towards Snape, whipping his wand out as he went; Snape whipped out his own.** Sirius stared down at the man he despised and felt something…different.

"Are you going to do something with your wand, Black, or are you just going to point it in my face?" Severus hissed.

Images of Sirius' _other_ wand in Snapes faces paraded around his mind and Sirius felt faint. He shook himself visibly and prepared himself to hex the man into oblivion.

He opened his mouth to send the curse, but instead he found himself roughly kissing Severus. Pale hands clenched in his lapels and he braced himself for the floor. Only, those hands were not pushing him away, but pulling him closer. A groan slipped from his throat and Severus growled lowly.

"Black…" Severus whispered, biting his way across his collarbone.

"Yes Snape…" He'd meant it to be a response, but it came out more as a moan.

"Someone is coming." Severus nibbled on Sirius' earlobe.

Sirius found that he could care less and said so. It wasn't until Harry walked in and fainted did he pull away and focus on something other than Severus' mouth.

**He and all the other Weasleys froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking towards the door with their wands pointing in each other's faces and Harry immobile between them. **The family stared for a beat longer before turning as one unit and just walking away, unwilling to get between them again. Molly tried to call Harry along with them, but he pretended not to hear.

Once there was no red hair in the kitchen, the three men dropped their wands and grabbed each other again. Harry, being in the middle, had Sirius pressed against his back, Severus on his front. Sirius' lips attacked Harry's neck and shoulders while Severus claimed his mouth.

"We really shouldn't continue this here." Harry gasped, pulling his mouth free.

"I can't wait to get upstairs." Sirius groaned, pressing himself closer to Harry.

"Do you really lack that much control, Black?" Severus asked dryly.

"God yes." Sirius moaned, unbuttoning Harry's pants and pushing them to his ankles and then did the same to his. He muttered a handy lubrication spell and began the tedious task of preparing the boy. His patience was thin though and soon he was thrusting into him, his hand clamping over Harry's mouth to stifle his cry.

Severus dropped to his knees in front of the pair and took Harry's leaking cock into his mouth. He reached into his robes soon after and began fisting his cock in time with Sirius' erratic thrusts. Soon they were coming, biting shoulders and knuckles to muffle the sound.

They fell to the floor in a sated heap, uncaring that the whole household probably heard them rutting. With a goofy grin, Harry settled between his two lovers and let himself drift to sleep.

**Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised.** Snape tried to get up, but Sirius quickly bound him. He swore colorfully and began to thrash, but he felt no real fear yet, only his pride was wounded.

Then he saw his attackers' faces. He knew who they were, of course, but he had never seen that look on their faces before. A cold shiver of fear slithered down his spine and settled in the pit of his stomach. He heard a spell and felt his clothes melt off his body. That is when he began to scream.

No one heard him screaming. No one came to the rescue. Sirius went first, thrusting into the scrawny teenager dry and fucking him until his blood lubricated him sufficiently. After spilling himself deep inside Snape, he pulled out and allowed James his turn. Severus was near unconsciousness now, pain, blood loss and blinding anger was clouding his mind to the point of faintness.

Severus shook his head, bringing himself back to the present.

"My Lord." He whispered, holding out his left arm.

"Potter, do you even remember where you are right now?" Snape asked icily.

Harry gazed up at him with lust-glazed eyes. His shirt and robes were parted, revealing his heaving chest; his pants were unbuttoned and bulged obscenely. He was spread across his professors' desk in the most delectable way. His cherry red, kiss-swollen lips finished the picture.

"**I thought not," said Snape, watching him closely. "You let me get in too far. You lost control. **Could you tell me 'no' now, Potter? Could you make me stop?" He purred, his mouth brushing over Harry's.

Harry tried to pull his thoughts together, but his mind was so clouded. All that registered were Snapes hands, his body and his mouth. However, he could hear him talking, knew he was insulting him.

"You can't, can you? You want me to fuck you into my desk. Fuck you so hard you'll leave an impression in the wood."

Yes, Harry did want that. He wanted Snape to fuck him, but something told him it was a test. He had to stop him.

"You're so pathetic Potter. Just one touch and you are mi—"

Snape opened his eyes a few minutes later and found himself lying in a pile of rubble. He'd apparently hit the wall very hard.

"Fuck you professor." Harry snarled, shoving his still hard cock into his pants and storming from the room.

Snape watched Harry leave with pride. He had finally learned not to be manipulated, maybe now he really was worth bedding.

Harry's body was tense; **every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again.** It was his own fault, he knew. Going to Remus during the full moon was not a very good idea, especially when the man was so ill he could not remember his Wolfsbane.

The wolf was close, he knew, from the way his thrusts had grown erratic and uneven. Harry sighed with relief when he felt his insides flooded and he knew it was over. Moony licked the blood off his back then fell to the side. Remus would not eat him; the wolf recognized him and loved him. Hence the display of, rather violent, love. Harry resisted crying out when he felt claws on his back again, but then they started to morph and soon Remus was lying beside him.

The older man stared at the bloodstains on his hands and body in horror. Then he realized he was not alone, and the blood wasn't his own.

"Harry…?" His voice was shaking.

"Its ok Remus, I just wanted to take care of you." Harry murmured, walking to the medicine cabinet. He grabbed to pain potions, downed one himself and handed the other to Remus.

"I hurt you…" Remus was crying now, fat tears that rolled down his face and mixed with the drying blood on his chest.

"Drink this." Harry pressed the vial to his lips and watched him swallow obediently.

"It's not your fault, Remus. I knew you hadn't had your potion." Harry grabbed his wand and healed the other man first and then himself. He crawled back into the bed.

"Sleep now love. Just sleep." He wrapped his arms around him.

Remus forced himself to sleep and reveled in his dreams of blood and death. He figured it was his punishment.

"**This'll liven you up, Padfoot," James said quietly.**

"What is it?" Sirius examined the small pill in his hands.

"Some muggle drug I got from an upperclassmen. It's supposed to make you really happy." James shrugged.

Sirius, never one to shy away from a challenge, popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it dry. He didn't feel any different, so he figured it was a dud. It wasn't until he got to class that he started to feel strange.

First, he felt hot, so he did the obvious, he took his robe off. However, that was not enough and soon he was standing in Minerva McGonagall's transfiguration class, naked from the waist up.

"Mr. Black, what are you doing?" She asked shrilly.

"I don't know, professor, I'm just burning up." He looked around the room in a panic and his eyes fell on Remus Lupin. Suddenly, the heat did not feel so bad anymore.

"Moony, I never noticed for completely shaggable you are." He drawled, sashaying over to his desk. When he reached it, he laid across it and shot Remus a 'come hither' look.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" Sirius' answer was in the form of a long, passionate kiss that Remus could not help but melt into.

Professor McGonagall stared in shock for a minute before magically separating the two boys and sent them to Dumbledore, with Ravenclaw bodyguards to stop any shanagins.

"I'm going to kill James for giving me that drug." Sirius muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing Moony, now stop looking so sexy before I shag you against that wall."

Remus squeaked and tried to look unsexy. Sirius grinned --he could get used to this.

"**Stand up and take out your wand, Potter."** Malfoy glared at the boy kneeling at his feet.

Harry grinned up at the blonde.

"You don't like having me at your feet, Malfoy?" Harry leaned forward to nuzzle at his legs.

Draco blushed faintly and tried to kick him away, but Harry's hands stopped him. They started at his ankles and slowly ran up his calves and around his thighs. Draco's eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted slightly. He tried to find the words to make him stop, but nothing but pleasure came to his mind.

Harry's deft hands unbuttoned his expensive trousers and pulled out his hardening cock. Softly he began to stroke the other boy, drawing hoarse groans from his throat. Suddenly, Harry took him into his mouth and Draco cried out sharply, arching into the delicious suction. It didn't take long for the Slytherin to come and Harry swallowed into gleefully.

"I guess you think your clever, Potter. I'm still going to kill you, you know." Draco said breathlessly, his wand raised. Behind them they could hear the battle raging.

"Not if I kill you first Malfoy." Harry grinned before whipping out his wand. The green light enveloped Draco slowly, freezing his face in a mixture of pleasure and surprise.

"One down, how many more to go…" Harry mused, striding back to the battle field.


End file.
